La primera conversación El primer Beso
by Mica Salazar
Summary: Titubeos, intentos fallidos, recuerdos dolorosos, poesía y un beso.
1. Titubeos e intentos fallidos

_Holas!... aquí con una nueva "obra" (si, como no… lo que yo diga.). Esta vez, y como siembre, va dedicada a una gran persona (la primera en leer mis locuras y delirios) a mi querida amiga May. Besos guapa y aunque no me gustó mucho lo subo igual, sólo porque a ti te gustó o como me dijiste tú. **"esta súper!!.. Muy romántico y ñoño".** el fics cuenta de dos chap: uno extremadamente corto y el oro un poco más largo... la pareja es Tonks y Remus**.…** antes de comenzar quiero agradecer y también recomendar a los siguientes petas, que sin la ayuda de ellos yo sería un alma en pena fría y desaireada._

**Poemas de 1º Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**

**2º Fray Luís de León**

**3º Luís de Góngora.**

**4º Pablo Neruda**

**5º Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**

_Ídolos en todos los aspectos… aunque no son todos mis favoritos. Bueno la historia, espero que les agrade y si no es así bueno será._

* * *

**I**

**Titubeos e intentos fallidos**

Dos personas, increíblemente distintas, estaban en la misma habitación de la casa de la noble familia Black. A él le encantaba leer todas las tardes con un café y un cigarrillo como únicos compañeros. Su vida era tranquila, demasiado tranquila.

La otra persona, una mujer, le gustaba salir a pasear y disfrutar de buena compañía para una charla amena. Su vida era activa, divertida y muy plena, pero un poco alocada. Los dos se hablan muy poco, pues no tenían nada en común, sólo el trabajo.

Todas las tardes él se ubicaba frente a la chimenea, y se pasaba el tiempo mirando a su compañera. Éste, solamente se dedicaba a apreciarla a cada momento donde todo giraba en torno al llamativo cabello rosa chicle, a la actividad de sus movimientos sutiles y torpes.

Ella no notaba la mirada inquisidora de su compañero, pues siempre había sido muy distraída, así que no se sentía incomoda y actuaba con naturalidad. Mientras el hombre captaba todos los exquisitos detalles, ella a un poco más de un metro cerraba sus ojos con soñolencia

Una cálida tarde él intentó, por primera vez, hablarle, pues le intrigaba mucho saber un poco más de ella, ya que sólo conocía su nombre, Nymphadora Tonks. Cuando la reunión de la Orden del Fénix termino, ella vio como él se acercaba; las manos le temblaron y por primera vez en su vida sintió nervios por lo que se le avecinaba.

"Quizás sólo quiere saber la hora" trató de tranquilizarse. Él continuó acercándose; dibujó una sonrisa amble. Pera no llegó a su destino, pues en el trayecto Dumblendore, el organizador y director de la Orden, lo detuvo a medio camino.

**continuara...**

* * *

Qué os pareció???

A May le encantó y me dijo que tenía que escribir más cosas ñoñas.

A mi hmmm… no me convenció mucho, pero lo subo porque a la loca de May le gustó, así que dedicado a mi atolondrada amiga.


	2. Recuerdos dolorosos, poesía y un beso

_antes de comenzar quiero agradecer y también recomendar a los siguientes petas, que sin la ayuda de ellos yo sería un alma en pena fría y desaireada._

**Poemas de 1º Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**

**2º Fray Luís de León**

**3º Luís de Góngora.**

**4º Pablo Neruda**

**5º Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer.**

_Ídolos en todos los aspectos… aunque no son todos mis favoritos. Bueno la historia, espero que les agrade y si no es así bueno será._

* * *

**II**

**Recuerdos dolorosos, poesía y un beso.**

Los días y las semanas pasaron.

Una mañana, ella entró para encontrase con él junto a la ventana. Se puso muy nerviosa al verse a solas con él, pues desde el fracasado intento de acercamiento que no lo veía; llamó a la puerta para no interrumpir nada.

--Buenas tardes, Lupin –saludó con cortesía torpe.

Él la miró con suspicacia y muy sorprendido, ya que ella nunca se había dirigido a él directamente. Tan pronto como se recupero de la impresión le sonrió con amabilidad.

Ella preguntó si podía acompañarle. Él acepto gustosamente, y después de ver todo el trayecto que realizo Nymphadora hasta que tomó ubicación en una butaca junto al librero, intentó entablar conversación, pero algo extraño sucedió cuando sus miradas se cruzaron; algo magnético, chispeante y maravilloso. Pero peligroso para él y más para ella, pues gustar de un licántropo era una locura o eso diría una persona normal, cosa que Nymphadora no era.

A Lupin se le secó de repente la boca, las manos le temblaron, el corazón le latió desbocado contra el pecho. Sorprendió, por primera vez, apartó la mirada de ella que su vez también la apartó avergonzada. Estuvieron en silencio durante diez minutos, todo un record para Tonks.

--Hmmm… .-titubeó Tonks, cohibida.

Remus Lupin apartó su mirada de la ventana y la posó en los ojos azules de su compañera que se sonrojó al instante, esta actitud le pareció muy dulce a Remus, ya que hace mucho que una mujer no se sonrojaba con él.

Otos minutos trascurrieron antes que Remus, cansado de esperar, habló o mejor dicho lo intentó.

--Emmm…

Tonks no aguanto más y rompió a reír, le parecía tan ridícula la situación que no pudo contenerse.

Remus la miró atontado. Nunca la había visto reír de esa forma, era tan viva y calida que le apeteció cerrar los ojos para guardar ese melodioso sonido por la eternidad. De esa manera lo encontró Tonks cuando dejó de reír.

"Se ve tan pacifico" pensó, le gustó el cosquilleó que sintió al verlo de esa forma, así que no apartó sus ojos de él.

Remus abrió lentamente los ojos al darse cuenta que ella ya no reía. Sus ojos dorados chocaron con los azules de ella, estos le sonrieron.

"¿Cómo es posible que hasta sus ojos sonrían de esa forma?" se preguntó Remus.

Silencio nuevamente. Agradable y reconfortable, fue como lo sintieron.

Nunca había sentido ese sonido de dos piezas uniéndose, pero cuando en los labios de Remus apareció esa sonrisa cariñosa y tierna lo escuchó y supo que su corazón había sido el que lo produjo.

**--Como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, hija. Cuando lo sientas, y sólo el corazón es capaz de hacerlo, sabrás que encontraste a la mitad de tu alma o como los muggles lo llaman: tu media naranja. **

No supo cómo fue que ese recuerdo se le vino a la cabeza, pero si entendió porque lo había recordado. Su corazón le estaba diciendo que ese sujeto, desalineado, licántropo, profesor, amante de la lectura y un poco mayor era su mitad... su media naranja.

Remus miraba con curiosidad las muecas que Nymphadora hacia ensimismada. Le divertía la personalidad excéntrica de aquella muchacha, y ahora sabía que le encantaba verla reír.

"Pero ¿Qué diablos?" se preguntó al verse encantado con la presencia de Tonks; su mente viajo al pasado, a una vieja vida donde todo era mejor, donde los Potter estaban vivos y sus amigos unidos.

**--Todos tenemos derecho a enamorarnos, Remus. –estructuró Lilian Potter. **

**--Yo no. –refutó Remus. **

**--Que mal que pienses eso. Es muy egoísta de tu parte no dejar que te amen. –reprochó Lily a Remus.**

**--Soy peligroso. –se defendió.**

**--Eso no es una excusa, Remus. –recriminó Lily.**

**--Si, si lo es. –contradijo Remus.**

**--No, no lo es. Porque todos merecemos ser felices. –dictaminó Lily. **

**--No un monstruo como yo. –susurró Remus, melancólicamente. **

**--Tú tienes de monstruo lo que yo de sangre limpia –refutó Lily, sonriendo con dulzura. **

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar los recuerdos que dañaban.

Nymphadora estaba totalmente desorientada cuando reacciono; miró a su alrededor y sus ojos toparon con un triste y apesadumbrado Remus; el corazón le latió con dolor, no le gustó lo que sintió al verlo tan desolado, así que se apresuró a decir:

--¿Estas bien?

Remus levantó lentamente la cabeza para mirarla; se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba preocupada.

--Nada. No te preocupes.-contestó cortante y hostil.

Ella frunció el seño.

--No te creo –dijo, bufando.

La miró con una ceja alzada.

--Lo siento, no quise molestarte. –murmuró Tonks al ver como Remus la miraba; se levantó torpemente de su lugar, pues quería huir lo más rápido posible.

Remus la detuvo de la muñeca al ver que ella intentaba irse.

--Por favor, no te vayas –susurró suplicante. Odiaba estar solo y esa excéntrica mujer lo hacia sentir bien. Demasiado bien.

Ella avergonzada y sorprendía lo miró, Remus le sonrió para animarla; jaló de ella hasta sentarla en la butaca que ocupaba en un inicio.

--No fue mi intención ser descortés –se disculpó Remus, sonriendo.

Mil mariposas revolotearon en el estomago de Nymphadora y se le subieron los colores a las mejillas.

--No debí ser entrometida –dijo de forma atolondrada Tonks.

Remus sonrió quitándole hierro al asunto; tomó el libro que estaba sobre la mesa de centro y lo cerró con cuidado.

--¿Leías? –preguntó con curiosidad Tonks.

Remus deslizó, con suavidad, los dedos sobre la tapa del libro.

--Si –afirmó sonriendo con añoranza, pues ese libro había sido un regalo de Lilian Potter.

--¿Qué? –escudriñó la mujer.

--Poesía –respondió Remus sin quitar los ojos de la tapa.

--Me lees un poco –pidió Tonks; se tomó las piernas y las acercó al pecho recargando en las rodillas la cabeza.

Remus la miró sorprendido y maravillado y no pudo evitar preguntar:

--¿Te gusta la poesía?

--Adoro a Bécquer –se limitó a responder.

Con delicadeza abrió el libro y buscó en el índice algo de Bécquer, pero lamentablemente no encontró nada de él.

--No aparece nada de él. Lo siento. –dijo Remus. – ¿Es mago? –preguntó. –porque no he oído hablar de él.

--No, es muggle.

--Ah…

Silencio.

--Me quieres recitar algo de él. –pidió Remus, intrigado con este nuevo poeta que fascinaba a su atolondrada musa. --Lo que sea –agregó al ver la mueca que hacia Nymphadora.

Se lo pensó por unos segundos, pero no pudo recordar ningún poema completo de Bécquer; se golpeó mentalmente por tener una memoria tan frágil.

--Lo lamento, pero soy muy olvidadiza. –se disculpó, avergonzada.

--No te preocupes –dijo Remus, decepcionado, pero no lo demostró.

El silencio volvió a caer como una cortina suave sobre ellos.

Comenzó a sentirse claustrofóbica y desesperada, no le gustaba el silencio, pero se sentía tan bien junto a él que cualquier otra cosa parecía pequeña; fue ahí que recordó, entre pompas de jabón que reflejaban a Remus, fue que recordó un poema de Bécquer.

--Por una mirada, un mundo; por una sonrisa, un cielo; por un beso… ¡Yo no sé qué diera por un beso! –recitó con suavidad, llamando la atención de Remus que se había ensimismado en el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana.

No supo, ni quiso entender por qué le respondía con uno de sus poemas favoritos.

--Acude, corre, vuela, traspasa la alta sierra, ocupa el llano…

No pudo continuar, porque Tonks le interrumpió con otro poema.

--… Aprended, flores, en mí lo que va de ayer a hoy, que ayer maravilla fui, y sombra mía aún soy…

Esta vez fue Remus el que la cortó.

--…y dejadme llorar, horas, días, años, edades ciegas. Siglos estelares.

--Que el alma que hablar puede con los ojos también puede besar con la mirada.

No supieron cómo fue que llegaron a estar a sólo cinco centímetros de distancia, pero todo fue mágico cuando sus labios se unieron.

Él beso con paciencia y tranquilidad; suave y dulce.

Ella intentó decir tantas cosas con esa pequeña caricia.

Ambos quisieron detener el tiempo y volar,

perderse en un mar de sensaciones.

No entendieron que en ese momento dos almas, dos vidas y dos corazones se unían formando un solo ser.

La armonía de sus almas que fueron creadas para estar unidas por fin reposaban en paz en el cuerpo del otro, pues habían encontrado su media naranja.

**-Fin-**

* * *

bien eso era...

les gusto???

gracias por leer y si no te molesta dejame un RR


End file.
